The One and Only
by Vilsha SparkClouds
Summary: Yesung dan Jongwoon adalah saudara kembar namun kehidupan mereka amatlah jauh berbeda. Racun Sulfur Mustard/aku tidak ingat siapa namaku/Tahanan bernama Kim Jong Woon Melarikan Diri/namaku Choi siwon dan yeah, seperti yang kau ketahui aku seorang polisi/ingat namamu sekarang adalah Kim Yesung bukan Kim Jongwoon/ KyuSung/DC,NC,Crime,Hurt/Comfort,DLDR!Rate M! Long One Shot.


**The One and Only**

Pair: KyuSung

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon

Genre : Romance, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, DC

Rate : M

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s) dimana-mana, Crack Pair, OOC, NC, Gaje, Abal, alur kecepetan**

Desclaimer : cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah CF mobil dengan merek terkenal yang dibintangi oleh aktor Lee MinHo, namun ada beberapa bagian yang saya kembangkan dengan otak dangkal saya hehe.

HAPPY READING AND ENJOY!

**DON'T LIKE, DON"T READ!**

By: Vilsha SparkClouds

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki serta roda kereta dorong mengema disetiap sudut ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut. Diatasnya terbaring namja bertubuh mungil dengan masker nebulizer yang melekat diwajah pucatnya, tak ada satu pun keluarga yang mengiringi, hanya beberapa orang berpakaian putihlah yang terus mendorong kereta tersebut hingga memasuki ruang Emergency rumah sakit tersebut.

Dokter dan para perawat yang menanganinya sedari tadi dengan susuah payah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan dan tenaga yang ia punya guna menyelamatkan nyawa namja manis yang tergeletak tak berdaya

Skip Time

Bak putri tidur yang menantikan sang pangeran. Namja manis yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Yesung itu tetap setia pada tidur panjangnya. Mungkin fisiknya memang tertidur, namun tidak dengan alam bawah sadarnya. Ia bermimpi, mimpi yang sangat menakutkan.

_**Dream On**_

Ia berlari. Terus berlari di sebuah lorong gelap nan sepi. Seakan menghindar dari jerat orang yang mengejarnya. Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang, melihat apakah ia telah bebas dari kejaran orang itu. Ia tak peduli, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah lari.. lari dan terus lari. Namun naas ia jatuh tersungkur, seiringan dengan itu sebuah mobil hitam yang berjarak 5 meter dari belakangnya terhenti. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang seketika wajah manis miliknya terkena bias lampu mobil tersebut. Remang-remang ia melihat seorang namja berperawakan hampir sama dengannya turun dari mobil tersebut,

TAP TAP TAP

Namja misterius itu mulai mendekati Yesung

5 detik...

Ia belum bisa melihat wajah namja misterius itu

10 detik...

15 detik...

'DEG'

Jantungnya seakan mau melompat. Wajah itu, wajah yang sama dengan dirinya. Matanya terbelalak sempurna, namun kemudian bayangan putih yang menyilaukan menerpa indra pengelihatannya.

Seketika Yesung membuka mata dari tidur panjangnya.

_**Dream Off**_

Hoshh..Hoshh..Hoshh..

Nafasnya terengah, peluh bercucuran dari wajah manisnya. Sementara dokter yang kebetulan sedang memeriksanya tercekat melihat Yesung terbangun dari komanya.

"Kau Sudah bangun?" ohh.. ayolah dokter, pertanyaan macam apa ini.

Yesung tak menjawab. Ia terlihat bingung. "Odika?" ujarnya kemudian.

"Tenagkan dirimu dahulu" pinta sang Dokter dengan memperbaiki posisi yesung yang sempat terbangun akibat mimpinya.

Setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"kau ditemukan pingsan dipinggir Rel Kereta dalam keadaan teracuni" ujar Dokter yang ternyata bername tag Kim Heechul.

Yesung masih terdiam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya kini.

"Racun yang kami temukan didalam tubuhmu berjenis Sulfur Mustard, keadaanmu benar-benar parah, racun itu hampir saja merusak organ jantung dan paru-parumu apa bila kau tak segera diselamatkan. Namun karena banyaknya jumlah racun yang kau hirup, kau mengalami koma selama 3 bulan. Beruntung kau bisa terbangun hari ini". Ujar Heechul dengan senyum menawannya.

Yesung mengangguk, mencerna setiap perkataan sang Uisanim.

"apa kau tau siapa namamu?" lanjutnya

Seketika yesung terlihat kembali bingung.

"aku tidak ingat siapa namaku" ujarnya lirih "ponselku, dimana ponselku?"

Sejurus kemudian Heechul memberikan ponsel pada sang empunya dan berkata,

"tenang saja, ini sifatnya permanen, mungkin hanya efek terlalu lama tidak sadarkan diri"

Yesung sibuk berkutat dengan benda persegi ditangannya.

"namja ini, siapa namja ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa setelah menemukan foto dirinya dengan namja berambut ikal di galeri foto ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba fikirannya melayang.

**_Flashback On_**

Dua sejoli yang tengah dimabuk asmara berjalan berbelukan dengan mesranya dibibir pantai, menikmati pemandangan senja dengan salaing bergurau satu sama lain. Terasa lelah, kemudian mereka duduk di atas jutaan pasir putih yang terdampar dengan eloknya.

"baby, aku ada sesuatu untukmu" ujar sang namja tampan.

"benarkah, apa itu?" tanya si manis antusias

Si tampan mengeluarkan kotak silver berbentuk kura-kura dan membuka isinya.

"kyunie, ini-" si manis menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, merasa begitu terkejut.

Tanpa pikir panjang, namja tampan bernama kyuhyun itu segera memasangkan cincin tersebut dijari namjanya. "ne, aku ingin kita menikah"

"kyunie, saranghae" ujar yesung dengan waja merah padam karena malu dan segera memeluk kyuhyun.

"Nado saranghae Kim Yesung"

_**Flasback off**_

"Cha, Kim Yesung. Namaku Kim Yesung" ujar Yesung pada Heechul "aku telah mengingatnya, usanim"

"ini benar-benar suatu keajaiban Yesung-sshi, anda berhasil mengingat jati diri anda begitu cepat" Ujar Heechul gembira.

"ne, ini karena kekuatan cinta" jawab yesung dengan cengiran khasnya.

**Yesung POV**

"bagaimanapun caranya aku harus segera menemukan kyunie, memberitahunya bahwa aku selamat. Harus" tekatku

Aku memasuki mobil hitamku, segera ku tancap gas untuk meuju kediaman keluarga Cho "Kyunie, tungggu aku chagi"gumamku berkali kali didalam mobil

Sejujurnya aku bingung, siapa sebenarnya yang telah mencelakaiku. Dan kenapa hingga saat ini kyuhie seakan tak mencari kebeadaanku.

Akhirnya aku sampai dirumah keluarga Cho. Aku langsung menerobos masuk, toh bukankah aku sering menginap disini sebelumnya. yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah harus segera menemui kyuhyun.

"Kyunie...Kyunieee" panggilku pada seisi ruangan namun aku tak menemukan kyuhyun hingga saat ini. kemana perginya dia.

Aku mendekati meja ruang tamu, sedikit tertari dengan objek yang ada diatasnya. Sepertinya sebuah undangan. Aku membacanya dan

'DEG'

Bagaikan ditikam ribuan pisau, dadaku terasa sakit, ngilu dan sebagainya. Apa ini, bagaimana bisa? Kenapa nama yang tertera di undangan ini adalah namaku dan nama kyuhyun. Dan menikah siang ini, sementara aku sebagai mempelai yang namanya tertera dikertas undangan tersebut sama sekali tak mengetahui tentang rencana pernikahan hari ini. apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Pikiranku beralih pada satu orang, ya hanya satu orang "jangan-jangan" gumamku.

Segera kutinggalkan mansion keluarga Cho, menuju alamat akan digelarnya pesta pernikahan tunaganku dengan seseorang yang namanya sama denganku. Merasa haus, kubelokkan mobilku di sebuah mini market, hanya untuk mengisi dahaga.

Setelah memberikan uang pada kasir, segera ku minum minuman isotonik ditanganku.

'GLEK..GLEK..GLEK'

Tak sengaja mataku tertuju pada tumpukan surat kabar disebelah rak snack. Kuambil dan mulai kubaca. Mataku tercekat, rahangku mengeras. Ketika membaca tulisan 'Tahanan bernama Kim Jong Woon Melarikan Diri' yang tercetak disurat kabar tersebut. Ternyata benar dugaanku. Dia orang yang bersama kyuhyun selama ini. kubuang surat kabar itu kesembarang arah, segera masuk mobil menemui kyuhyun secepatnya. Kyuhyun dalam bahaya.

**Yesung POV End**

Another Place

"Aigoo.. calon istriku seorang bidadri eoh?" goda Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang sebenarnya adalah Jongwoon.

"Dasar, siapa yang kau bilang istrimu bodoh!" umpat Jongwon dalam hati

"Kyunie.. kau curang, kenapa aku harus pakai gaun pengantin seperti ini" manja Jongwoon dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya ala Yesung. Sungguh dalam hatinya tengah merutuki apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Omona... sepertinya kalian sudah tak sabar eoh?" sela Donghae yang tiba-tiba muncul menganggu pasangan yang akan menikah itu.

"waeyo ikan? Kau iri? Makannya seralah menikah dengan Eunhyuk" kekeh kyuhyun yang ditanggapi dengusan sebal oleh Donghae.

Jongwoon tersenyum penuh arti, bukan karena sikap kyuhyun dan Donghae, melainkan ia akan segera menikah dengan Kyuhyun dan itu artinya tujuannya akan segera tercapai.

Drrrrtttt...Drrrtttt...Drrrtttt..

Ponsel kyuhyun diatas meja nakas bergetar.

"Hae angkat lah ponselku, aku sedang sibuk menggoda calon istriku"pinta Kyuhyun seenaknya.

Sementara Donghae tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Dengan senang hati ia meraih ponsel tersebut.

"Yobseyo"

"Yobseyo, Kyunie.. ini aku" ucap line sebrang

"ahni, ini Donghae, nuguya?"

Tanpa disadari donghae dan kyuhyun, diam-diam Jongwon memperhatikan gerak-gerik donghae sedari tadi.

"ahh.. Hae-ah ini aku Yesung"

'DEG'

Donghae membatu,

"Hae-ah, dengarkan aku, yang ada disisi kalian saat ini adalah Jongwoon, dia berusaha melukaiku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tenaglah jangan panik. Tetaplah tenang, lakukan segala cara untuk mengulur jalannya pernikahan itu. Aku akan segera datang dan menggagalkan semuanya.

Donghae mencerna dengan baik perintah Yesung. "ne, Arasseo. Cepatlah datang Yesung-ah, kita tak punya banyak waktu". Donghae memang sudah mengetahui siapa Jongwoon dari Yesung.

Sedari tadi Donghae hanya mondar mandir dengan wajah pucat pasi disekitar kursi undangan yang ditata sedemikian rupa mengingat peata kali ini bertema Garden Party.

"kenapa kau lama sekali yesung-ah, kita tak punya banyak wakyu lagi" batin donghae. Sesekali ia melihat ponsel Kyuhyun yang masih dibawanya, berharap yesung menelponnya kembali.

"Hae-ah, aku mau mengambil ponsel kyuhyun" Ujar jongwoon

Wajah donghae semakin pucat, ia takut, namja dihadapannya ini sangat berbahaya. Penjahat kelas kakap.

"B-baik i-ini" ujarnya terbata sambil memberikan ponsel Kyuhyun dan segera meninggalkan Jongwoon.

Jongwoon menerimanya dan mengernyitkan keningnya melihat perubahan sikap Donghae. Matanya terbelalak melihat daftar pesan antara Yesung dan Donghae.

"SHIT" ia mengumpat "jangan sampai anak bodoh itu mengacaukan segalanya". Kemudian ia segera menelpon seseorang.

Seluruh tamu undangan telah memenuhi kursinya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan pastur dan kedua mempelai yang siap melafalkan janji suci mereka. Namun tidak dengan donghae, ia merasa gelisah dan terus bergumam tak jelas.

"Baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun apakak kau bersedi-"

"HENTIKANNNNNN! ANDWAEEEEE!" teriak yesung menghentikan ucapan sang pastur dan sontak seluruh tamu undangan menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan –siapa-dia-sebenarnya-.

Donghae tersenyum lebar namun tidak dengan calon pasangan pengantin disana, Jongwoon terlihat geram sedangkan kyuhyun terlihat begitu shock dan bingung.

Yesung berjalan mendekat ke altar namun hanya berjarak 5 meter dari altar, Kyuhyun menghentikannya.

"berhenti disana, jangan mendekat!" perintahnya telak. "siapa kau?"

'JLEB'

Sakit, dunianya seakan runtuh. Kyuhyun orang yang sangat dia cintai tak mengenalinya. Seketika Jongwoon menampilkan smirk mengerikkannya.

"Kyu..." ujar Yesung tak Percaya beriringan dengan airmata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Kyu, ini aku Kim Yesung, kekasihmu yang sebenarnya, Orang yang ada disampingmu adalah Kim Jongwoon, saudara kembarku" Lanjutnya

Kyuhyun tau, mengenai kenyataan bahwa Yesung mempunyai saudara kembar yang dipenjara, tapi kenapa ini harus terjadi di hari bahagianya.

"kau bohong, aku tidak percaya, Kim Yesung yang asli adalah dia" menunjuk Jongwon sementara Donghae tak percaya akan apa yang dilihat kyuhyun, dia pun menangis sama seperti Yesung. Terlihat senyum kemenagan diwajah Jongwoon.

"Penjaga, bawa dia!" perintah Kyuhyun

Yesung tak menyerah begitu saja.

"Chakamman.. Chakamman" ujarnya meyakinkan seluruh orang yang ada disana dengan mengangkat kedua tanggannya bak seorang tersangka.

Ia lalu merogoh saku dan mengambil ponselnya. Memutar sebuah lagu favoritnyanya bersama Kyuhyun.

Sayup-sayup terdengar alunan musik yang mengalun indah

_oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaedai_

_gil kkeuteseo seoseongineunna_

_dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba_

_naneun tto i gireul mutneunda_

_neol bogo sipdago... (It Has To Be You)_

Kyuhyun mengingatnya, lagu ini, selalu yesung nyanyikan untuknya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berlari menjemput dan memeluk yesung erat.

"Mianhe, Mianhe... aku tak mengenalimu dari awal, mianhe baby, jongmal mianhe" racaunya dengan terisak di ceruk leher Yesung.

"Gwenchana, arasseo" ujar Yesung dengan membelai punggung Kyuhyun.

"YAK! Kenapa kalian diam saja? Petugas cepat tangkap penjahat itu!" perintah donghae dengan menunjuk Jongwoon.

Para petugas kepolisian yang memang telah dihubungi oleh Donghae sebelumnya telah tiba ditempat tersebut. Mereka membawa paksa Jongwoon dengan sebelumnya memborgol tangan saudara kembar Yesung tersebut.

Ia berontak, tak terima dengan perlakuan seperti ini.

"lepaskan, aku Kim Yesung yang asli! Dialah Jongwoon sesungguhnya"

Setelah Jongwoon dibawa oleh pikah kepolisian, Yesung dan Kyuhyun segera melangsungkan pernikahannya kembali. Meskipun tak memakai gau seperti yang dikenakan jongwoon sebelumnya, yesung tetap terlihat cantik mengenakan tuxedo bewarna putih milik Kyuhyun. Karena sebelumnya ia tak ada persiapan sama sekali.

Skip Time

Meskipun sudah menikah, keduanya masih begitu canggung berada didalam kamar yang sama, hal ini dikarenakan malam ini adalah malam pertama mereka.

Beberapa menit berlalu tak ada perbincangan diantara keduanya.

"Baby, apa kau lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan

"Waeyo, apa kau lelah Kyunie?" bukannya menjawab, yesung malah bertanya balik dengan mengeringkan rambutnya sehabis mandi " mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu".

" baiklah, sepertinya aku harus mandi" ujar kyuhyun malas. Sejujurnya dia ingin melakukan *itu* dengan istrinya, apa lagi setelah ia melihat Yesung dengan baju handuknya tadi yang terlihat begitu sexy dengan memperlihatkan sebagaian paha mulusnya. Tapi sepertinya namja manis itu tak menghiraukannya.

"Mianhe, tapi aku masih takut kyunie" gumamnya lirih setelah melihat kyuhyun memasuki kamar mandi. "tapi aku juga tidak boleh egois". Lanjutnya

Selang beberapa menit.

'Cklek'

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan betapa terkejutnya yesung melihat orang yang keluar darisana. Kyuhyun topless dengan rambut basahnya serta hanya menggunakan celana pendek selutut. Yesung yang melihat itu segera mamalingkan muka, manyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di setiap inci wajahnya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti, ia sengaja melakukannya.

"Baby, kenapa kau belum ganti baju, kau menggodaku eoh?" ujarnya seduktif di telinga yesung.

Yesung salah tingkah. "anniya.. aku tadi sedang menonton tv jadi lupa mengantinya, baiklah aku akan ganti baju dikamar mandi" namun langkahnya terhenti karena Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"ganti disini saja, bukankah kita sudah menikah?"

'Blushhhh'

Yesung merona seketika, tak bisa membayangkan ucapan kyuhyun.

'Bughh'

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuh Yesung diranjang dang menindihi setengah tubuh istrinya tersebut.

"tidak usah ganti baju, aku lebih suka melihatmu 'polos' baby" ujarnya dengan menjilat dan telinga Yesung

"Kyuhhhh" desah yesung tertahan

Kyuhyun mengagkat kepalanya, menatap dalam onyx kelam yang ada didepannya begitu sebaliknya yesung yang seolah terpenjara dengan tatapan milik Kyuhyun.

"Jadilah milikku seutuhnya malam ini baby" ujarnya penuh ketulusan

Yesung tersenyum, meski tak dipungkiri kini jantungnya seakan ingin meledak saat kyuhyun mengatakan itu. Ia tak menjawab, hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Mendapat lampu hijau dari Yesung, Kyuhyun segera melancarkan aksinya, mulai dari mencium ringan sampai melumat dengan kasar. Tak peduli dengan bibir yesung yang mulai membengkak akibat ulahnya.

Yesung bergeliat resah, tunuhnya mengelinjang menikmati sentuhan yang kyuhyun berikan. Dengan sekali sibak kyuhyun mampu melepaskan baju handuk yang masih dekenakan yesung, kemudian ia mengangkat tubuhnya sejenak untuk melepashan pants yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Keduanya kini dalam keadaan naked.

Ia kembali menikmati suguhan didepannya, tubuh putih mulus istrinya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang satupun. Ia kembali mencuim bibir Yesung, sangat lembut di awal namun semakin lama ciuman lembut itu semakin menuntut. Yesung membuka mulutnya, membiarkan kyuhyun menelusupkan lidahnya dan mengabsen deretan gigi putih miliknya, ia pun melakukan hal yang sama menyesap kuat lidah kyuhyun yang bermain di dalam mulutnya, saling membagi saliva.

"eunggghhhh" desah yesung saat tangan kyuhyun mulai memilin nipple-nipplenya.

Yesung mulai kehabisan oksigen "Kyuuuhhh, ahhhh.. " didorongnya tubuh kyuhyun menjauh. Kyuhyun yang mengerti isyarat dari yesung mulai berganti menuruni leher yesung, menjilatnya hingga memberi tanda-tanda kemeraha yang begitu kontras dengan warna kulit istrinya.

Kyuhyun semakin liar, sesekali ia mencubit nipple Yesung yang memang sudah mengeras sedari tadi dengan masih menjilati leher yesung dengan sesekali mengigit kecil telinga namjanya tersebut.

"Kyuhhh... eunghhhh" desah yesung yang masih sibuk meraup oksigen. Kyuhyun mulai turun menghisap nipple-nipple yesung, menghisapnya kuat disertai gelitikan-gelitikan nakal dari lidahnya yang menghasilkan erangan nikmat dari Yesung. "Baby.. kauhh sang-at seksihhh" racaunya

"ja-ngannnhh meng-godakuhhh" sahut yesung dengan suara desahannya. Mendengar desahan dari yesung, libido Kyuhyun semakin meningkat ia mulai mencekram kuat 'milik' kedalam mulutnya, mulai mengulumnya perlahan. Dengan memainkan twinsball Yesung yang memang sudah mengeras sedari tadi.

"Kyuhhh..ahhhh, fasterrrr hhh" pinta yesung

Mendengar itu kyuhyun mempercepat kulumannya. Yesung meremas surai milik kyuhyun dengan sesekali memaju mundurkan kepala suaminya tersebut, mencoba membantu mempercepat kuluman Kyuhyun pada 'miliknya'.

Yesung mencapai klimaksnya 'srotttt' ia mengeluarkan cairan cintanya dimulut Kyuhyun, dengan senng hati kyuhyun menelannya. Kemudian kembali mencium bibir Yesung. "sekarang gilirankuhhh babyhhh" ujarnya disela sela ciuman panas mereka. Kyuhyun mulai mengesek-gesekkan 'milik'nya dengan 'milik' Yesung yang sudah kembali menegang.

"eunggghhh" "ahhhhhh" desah mereka bersamaan. Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan, segera ia posisikan 'miliknya' di hole yesung. Dengan sebelumnya berkata "Baby, aku akan pelan-pelan, katakan jika sakit" yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh yesung. Kyuhyun menatap mata Yesung yang sendu, mencoba meyakinkan istrinya dengan tatapan lembutnya. Kemudian yesung menutup matanya dengan mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun mencium kedua mata yesung yang terpejam.

'JLEB'

'ARGHHHH" Jerit Yesung setelah Kyuhyun memasukkan setengah 'miliknya' di _hole_ sempit Yesung.

"Kyuhhhh... Sakitttt, keluarkann hiks..hiks" perintah yesung dengan mulai meneteskan air mata.

Sementara Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan permintaan Yesung. Ia malah memasukkan 'miliknya' seutuhnya di hole istrinya.

"bertahanlah baby, sebentar lagi sakitnya akan hilang" bujuk kyuhyun

"tapii ini sa-sakit sekali kyuhhhh hiks.." Yesung merasakan holenya berdarah, panas dan terasa sesak dan yang pasti teramat sakit saat kejantanan kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang besar itu merobek hole sempitnya.

Kyuhyun yang tak tahan dengan rintihan Yesung segera memaju mundurkan 'miliknya'. "ahhh, kenapa sempit sekali babyyhh" racaunya.

"kyuhh, hiks.. ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhhh" rintihan yesung berubah menjadi desahan kenikmatan saat kyuhyun mulai menemukan tempo permainan Yesung. Ia mempercepat tempo tusukannya.

"Kyuhhhhh deeperrr, kyuhhhhh ahhhh, fasterrrr" titah Yesung disela desahannya dengan menggenggam erat sprei ranjangnya.

"sebut namaku baby, ahhhh shhhh" pinta yesung dengan semakin mempercepat tusukannya.

"Kyuhhhh, ohhhh there, kyuuuuhhhhh ahhhh, theree"

Peluh membanjiri kedua tubuh yang saling menyatu itu, kyuhyun semakin mempercepat tusukannya sedangkan yesung menutup matanya rapat dengan tubuh yang tersentak keatas dan kebawah akibat tusukan kyuhyun.

"Kyuhhhhh...ahhhh.. akuhh sam-paiiii hhhh"

"bersama babyyyyy"

'srotttttt' Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairannya ditubuh Yesung sedangkan cairan Yesung membasahi tumoah meluber diperutnya dan perut Kyuhyun karena ia mengaitkan kakinya dipinggang kyuhyun dengan erat.

Kyuhyun ambruk menimpa Yesung dengan nafas terengah-engah keduanya.

'hhhhh..hhhh...ahhhhh'

Ia menarik keluar miliknya yang dipenuhi bercak merah dan cairan miliknya, kemusian merebahkan diri disamping istrinya.

"Babyy gomawo untuk semuanya, Saranghe 'chuu'" ujarnya dengan mencium kening yesung dan membawa istrinya itu kedalam dekapannya.

"nadi saranghae kyuhie" balas Yesung dengan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya didada bidang sang suami. Mereka berdua tertidur saling berpelukan dengan sebelumnya kyuhyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

Other side 

Seorang namja manis dengan eye liner yang mempertajam mata foxynya tersenyum sinis saat sang polisi mulai mengintrograsinya. Ia seakan tak peduli, dan terkesan meremehkan polisi tersebut.

"KATAKAN SIAPA BOSMU!" bentak polisi itu kepada Jongwoon dengan mengebrak meja.

Sementara yang dibentak tak ada sedikitpun niatan untuk menjawab. Ia malah menampilkan smirknya pada sang polisi yang menyebabkan polisi itu semakin geram.

Ia kemudian mendekati jongwoon, menarik kerah baju namja bermata foxy tersebut. Tak ada ketakutan yang terpancar diwajanya, ia malah menantang sang polisi dengan menatap tajam kearahnya. Dia adalah penjahat kelas kakap, kalian tahu.

BRAAKKKKKK

Terdengar suara pintu yang didobrak dengan paksa. Kemudian muncullah beberapa orang berjas hitam lengkap dengan senjata ditangannya.

Sng polisi terbelalak sekaligus takut karena sebuah pistol telah ditodongkan kepelipisnya.

"jangan bergerak" ujar si penodong senjata.

SementaraJongwoon hanya tersenyum meremehkan ke arah polisi tersebut. Kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan ruang interogasi tersebut bersama beberapa namja berjas hitam tadi. Meninggalkan sang polisi dengan tangan terborgolnya.

Skip Time 

"berhentilah bermain-main Kim Jongwoon" ujar bos mafia sinis pada anak buahnya

Jongwoon hanya duduk santai sambil menata rambutnya "kali ini aku tidak akan gagal lagi" jawab Jongwon percaya diri.

"Cih! Benarkah? Aku pegang kata-katamu" cibir Mr. Song sang bos mafia "sekali lagi kau gagal, maka aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu" yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Jongwoon.

Skip Time 

Kyuhyun dan Yesung sedang berada didalam mobil setelah pulang dari acara jalan-jalannya.

"kyunie, aku ingin buang air kecil. Bisakah kita mencari toilet disekitar sini" rengeknya manja

"baikah, kita berhenti di SPBU yang ada di ujung jalan, sekalian aku isi bahan bakar baby, sabar ne" ujarnya dengan mengacak surai Yesung gemas.

Setibanya di SPBU Yesung langsung keluar dari mobil menuju toilet yang tersedia. Sementara kyuhyun mengisi bahan bakar mobilnya.

"ahh.. lega sekali" ujar yesung setelah keluar dari kamar kecil.

Kemudian ia melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin, menyibak sedikit kerah bajunya, melihat bekas-bekas kiss mark yang ditinggalkan kyuhyun dileher putihnya. Pandangannya beralih ketika melihat ada seseorang yang menundukkan kepal dibelakangnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, orang itu menegakkan kepalanga.

'DEG'

Seketika yesung membatu melihat pantulan orang tersebut didalam kaca. Wajah itu, bagaimana bisa pikirnya.

"wae saengie? Apa kau terkejut melihat hyungmu?" ujar seseorang yang ternyata Jongwoon itu.

"ba-bagai-ma-na bi-sa k-kau?" tanyanya terbata

"mari kita melanjutkan permainan yang tertunda kemarin baby" ujarnya seduktif dan dibalas dengan tatapan horor yesung.

Jongwoon menjentikkan jarinya, seiring dengan itu dua orang berbadan besar dengan wajah garangnya muncul dari salah satu kamar mandi. "bawa dia!" perintahnya telak.

"it's show time" ujarnya dengan smirk andalannya saat melihat kyuhyun berdiri menunggu Yesung disebelah mobilnya.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi setelah berganti dengan pakaian Yesung.

"Baby, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir setelah yesung datang menghampirinya.

"apa kau sudah merindukanku eoh?" goda Jongwoon yang sebenarnya dianggap Yesung oleh kyuhyun.

"kau berani menggodaku sekarang ya? Baiklah aku akan menghukummu nanti malam" bisik kyuhyun pada Jongwoon. Sementara Jongwon tersenyum meremehkan. Tentusaja senyum yang tidak diketahui Kyuhyun.

"cih! Ini sangat menjijikkan" Cibirnya dalam hati

Skip Time 

Yesung di bawa ke sebuah tempat yang gelap dan pengap. Sepertinya ini adalah ruang bawah tanah, pikirnya.

Ia didudukkan dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat. Sedetik kemusian mendekatinya dengan ditemani para anak buahnya. Ia mencekram dagu Yesung kuat, menimbulkaan pekikan kesakitan dari sang empunya.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" desis yesung tajam

"ckck benar-benar sangat mirip. Aku heran kenapa sifat kalian sangat berbeda " cemooh Tuan Song tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tajam yesung.

"untuk apa kau melakukan ini?" tanya yesung sarkastis

terkekeh "tentu saja untuk menguasai seluruh kekayaan keluarga Cho manis" lanjutnya, membelai pipi yesung. Yesung memalingkan wajahnya tak sudi.

"kau sengaja melakukan ini dan memanfaatkan saudaraku?" tanyanya telak

berpikir sebentar dan "Bwahahahahahaha" ia tertawa lantang. "memanfaatkan katamu? Aku tidak memanfaatkannya, tapi dialah yang menyerahkan dirinya padaku dengan tujuan balas dendam terhadapmu!"

Yesung membatu, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sebegitu bencikah jongwoon terhapanya, pikirnya.

"malam itu, kalau saja dia tek bertemu denganku, mungkin saja dia sudah mati sekarang" ujar Tuan Song menatap Yesung serius.

_**Flashback On**_

Seorang anak laki-lakil berumur lima tahun tengah berjongkok sambil memegangi perutnya karena lapar dan kedinginan. Ia melarikan diri dari panti asuhan yang merawatnya dengan sang adik yang kini mungkin kehidupannya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dirinya. Ia menagis, menangis karena lapar, kedinginan dan kepergian sang adik.

"jongwoon-ahh odika? Nan bogosippoyeo" ujarnya miris ditengah isakannya.

Seketika itu ada seorang namja paruh baya menghampirinya. Namja itu menyodorkan sepotong roti di hadapan namja cilik tersebut. Karena merasa sangat lapar, tanpa pikir panjang ia menerima roti tadi dengan senag hati dan segera melahapnya. Dengan tangan sang namja paruh baya tadi mengelus-elus kepalanya sayang bak seorang majikan kepada peliharaannya.

_**Flashback Off**_

"segera habisi pengaanggu ini" titah pada anak buahnya.

Kemudian mereka bersiap untuk menghabisi nyawa yesung namun langkahnya terhenti karena salah satu dari anak buah menodongkan pistol di kepala rekannya.

"jangan bergerak, kalian sudah dikepung" ujarnya dengan menunjukkan id kepolisiannya, seiring dengan itu munculah satu persatu anggota kepolisian dari persembunyiannya. Namun sial, dan tiga anak buahnya berhasil melarikan diri.

Setelah meringkus anak buah Tuan Song , polisi tadi melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki yesung.

"jadi k-kau-" ujar yesung terbata.

"namaku Choi siwon dan yeah, seperti yang kau ketahui aku seorang polisi" jelas Siwon santai.

Yesung terlihat bingung.

"iya, aku memang sengaja memata-matai mereka dengan menjadi anak buah " jawab siwon seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkn yesung. "sekarang cepatlah pergi dari sini, kyuhyun dan appanya dalam bahaya" lanjutnya

Skip Time 

"bagaimana dengan malam pertama kalian eoh" goda Mr. Cho dengan mengedipkan matanya pada Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang makan siang di taman kediaman keluarga Cho.

"tentu sangat menyenagkan apaa" jawab kyuhyun dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sementara Jongwoon hanya mendengarkan obrolan ayah dan anak itu malas, sesekali ia tersenyum kaku kepada appa Cho. tiba-tiba ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Segera ia rogoh sakunya dan sedikit tersentak melihat nama yang tertera dilayar touchscreen ponselnya. Sejurus kemudian ia sengaja menumpahkan minuman diatas celananya.

"auch" ujarnya saat terkena cipratan air. Sontak Kyuhyun dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap yesung.

"mianhe, permisi. aku akan membersihkan celanaku dahulu", ujarnya sopan setelah membungkukkan badannya pada

"kenapa yesungie sangat aneh hari ini, dari tadi ia tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya". Ujar kyuhyun pada appanya. "entahlah" lanjutnya dengan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

Sementra didalam kamar Mr. Cho, Jongwoon pontang-panting mencari sesuatu. Mulai dari membuka almari, laci, serta mengacak acak seluruh isinya. Namun sepertinya benda yang dicarinya itu tak ia temukan, terlihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat gusar.

Ia lelah sekaligus panik apabila tingkahnya ini kepergok. Ia berpikir keras dan sedetik keumdian. "ahh.. apa jangan-jangan berkas itu ada di kamar Kyuhyun?" tanyanya sentah pada siapa. Kemudian ia segera masuk kekamar kyuhyun. Tepatnya kamar Yesung dan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Ia mengacak-acak kamar kyuhyun, membuka laci meja nakas kyuhyun. Seketika matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Hatinya bergemuruh melihat benda yang tersimpan didalamnya. Sedetik kemudian ia mengambil benda itu. Foto-foto usang dan Robot mainan, foto dirinya dengan yesung serta robot yang ia berikan kepada Yesung 20 tahun yang lalu. Ia tak menyangka Yesung masih menyimpannya hingga saat ini. matanya berkaca-kaca, digenggamnya erat robot mainan tersebut. Pikirannya melayang, mengingat kejadian menyakitkan 20 tahun lalu.

_**Flashback On**_

Dua orang namja kecil berumur lima tahun sedang berhadap-hadapan. Yang mengenakan baju rumahan menagis tersedu-sedu, sedangkan yang mengenakan jas mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Jongwoon-ah dengarkan hyung ne"ujar sang hyung menenagkan namdongsaengnya. Kemudian ia melepaskan jas mahal yang dikenakannya. "pakailah ini" perintahnya dengan memberikan jas tersebut kepada sang adik. Sementara sang adik malah semakin keras menagis.

"Jongwoon-ah uljima, mulai sekarang namamu adalah Yesung ne" ujarnya dengan memakaikan jas tersebut kepada jongwoon.

"Hyungie hiks...hiks.." isak si kecil

"uljima, dengarkan hyung. Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Yesung dan aku adalah Jongwoon. Pergilah, kau harus ikut dengan orang tua barumu, mereka akan membelikanmu banyak mainan" jelas sang Hyung dengan isakan yang lolos dari bibirnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama menagis.

"aniyaa Yesungie hyung, maldo andwae.. andwae" isak sikecil sesenggukan.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama.

"ini, bawalah ini. ini akan menjagamu dari orang jahat dan mengantikan posisiku untuk menjagamu" ujar Yesung dengan meberikan robot-robotannya kepada sang adik.

"Hyung selalu menyayangimu saengie, dan ingat namamu sekarang adalah Kim Yesung bukan Kim Jongwoon!" tekan Yesung sekali lagi. Sedetik kemudian ia mendorong sang adik keluar dari kamarnya agar diserahkan kepada Calon ibu bau mereka. Meskipun kini ia telah menagis dibalik pintu, meratapi perpisahannya dengan saudara satu-satunya.

_**Flasback Off**_

Jongwon yang kini kita ketahui bahwa ia lah Yesung yang asli tengah menagis mengingat masa lalu yang pahit tersebut. Ia segera menghapus air matanya kasar. Dan memasukkan robot tersebut kedalam saku celananya. Karena tidak mendapatkan hasil dari apa yang dicarinya, ia segela keluar sebelum seseorang memergoki mengenai apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. 

Sementara di taman tempat makan siang tadi

'Drrrtt...Drrrttt..Drrttt...' ponsel kyuhyun bergetar.

"Yobseyo"sahut kyuhyun

"yobseyo Kyunieeee, Kyuniieee ini aku Yesung. Kyunie dengarkan aku, sekarang orang yang ada disampingmu adalah jongwon-" tubuh kyuhyun bergetar " sekarang cepat pergi dari rumahmu sebelum ia menyakitimu dan appa Cho" titah Yesung. Kyuhyun pun segera menuruti perintah yesung. Segera pergi dari rumahnya bersama sang appa. Ia tidak bodoh, ingin melawan jongwoon? Tidak mungkin, sudah dipastikan ia akan kalah, Kyuhyun tau dengan jelas latar belakang jongwoon dari istrinya, yang mana Hyung iparnya itu sering masuk penjara akibat membunuh orang. ia berlari menuju bagasi bersama appanya dengan sebelumnya mengambil berkas-berkas penting.

Ketika hendak masuk mobil, Jongwoon sudah terlebih dahulu menahan dengan memelintir tangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, berikan berkas itu padaku atau nyawa appamu menjadi taruhannya!"ujarnya enteng dengan memelintir tangan appa Cho.

Sementar kyuhyun hanya pasrah dengan menyerahkan berkas-berkas beharga yang ada ditangannya. Ia tak mau kehilangan orang tuanya. Mengingat jongwoon tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

Disisi lain yesung mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, menuju rumah mertuanya ditemani oleh Donghae dan eunhyuk. Setelah sampai di kediaman mewah tersebut, mereka mencari-cari keberadaan kyuhyun dan . namun nihil, kyuhyun dan appanya tak ada dirumah. Kemudian Yesung menemukan ponsel kyuhyun terjatuh di taman ia memungutnya. Perasaannya bercampur adauk antara khawatir dan takut menyeruak didalam hati dan pikirannya.

Jongwoon membawa Kyuhyun dan App Cho ke sebuah gedung tua dengan sebelumnya mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki dua orang tersebut. Sehingga kini posisi mereka seakan akan berlutut dihadapah Jongwoon yang sedang duduk sembari membuka berkas milik Kyuhyun .

"Aigoo... Cho Corporation, hotel, pusat perbelanjaan serta bebarapa aset berjalan lainnya. saudaraku itu memang pintar memilih suami dan mertua" kekehnya setelah membaca berkas milik Kyuhyun"ternyata kau benar-benar seorang bos besar eoh?" tanyanya pada kedua orang tersebut

"Cih! Kau tak akan semudah itu mengambilnya dari kami" ujar Kyuhyun tajam.

Jongwon tersenyum meremehkan "benarkah? Bagaimana kalau aku bunuh saja kalian sekarang?" ancamnya dengan smirk yang menakutkan.

"Kau sangat berbeda dengan Yesung!" teriak Kyuhyun lantang

"huh"

"bagaimana bisa dua orang saudara kembar memiliki sifat dan hati yang begitu bertolak belakang. Kualitas kalian sungguh berbeda, kau brengsek Kim Jongwoon!" cibir Kyuhyun tajam.

Tak terima dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Jongwoon mencekram dagu kyuhyun kuat. "jangan menceramahiku kyuhyun BABY" desisnya dengan penekanan disetiap kata. "kau tidak tahu apa-apa".

"aku tahu semuanya, kau pikir aku bodoh huh?" protes kyuhyun

Jongwoon menatap kyuhyun lekat.

"bukan hanya kau saja yang tersiksa, yesung juga sama menderitanya seperti dirimu. Setelah di adopsi Keluarga Lee akulah temannya satu-satunya. Setiap hari ia selalu menagis, memanggil-mangil namamu, ia bahkan tak mau berteman dengan siapapun kecuali aku dan mainan robot kesayangannya darimu. Ia selalu menunggumu untuk menjemputnya kembali bahkan ia membenci keluarga Lee yang mengadopsinya karena ia berpikir mereka telah memisahkannya denganmu. Yesung sangat menderita jongwoon! Kau tahu!" bentak kyuhyun diakhir kalimat, tak terasa lelehan air mata mengalir di pipi pucatnya.

Jongwoon menatap kyuhyun dengan perasaan terluka dan mata berkaca-kaca. " tapi, bukankah ia bersenag-senag dengan keluarga kaya itu. Dan dia melupakanku dengan sengaja tak mencariku. Seharusnya aku yang berada diposisinya saat ini" ujar jongwoon lirih dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"tapi ia tidak mennyukai saat kau menukar identitas kalian karena—" Ucapan kyuhyun terpotong dengan kehadiran Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"karena" jeda sejenak " aku adalah Kim jongwoon" ujar Yesung mantap. Seketika Jongwoon membalikkan badannya menatap Yesung.

"sebagai seorang saudara yang rela menukar identitasnya untuk menyelamatkan dan membahagiakan adiknya. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa menerima itu semua. sejujurnya dari hatiku yang terdalam, aku tak ingin mempunyai saudara kembar yang mempertaruhkan kebahagiaannya untukku seorang. Dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, kelak jika kita bertemu suatu saat nanti aku ingin mengembalikan identitasmu yang sesungguhnya, Yesung Hyungie" ujar yesung atau yang sekarang kita ketahui adalah Jongwoon yang asli panjang lebar dengan airmata yang menganak sungai dipipinya.

PROK...PROK...PROK..

Suara teuk tangan mengema di gudang tua tersebut diiringi dengan tiga orang berbadan besar dibelakangnya. Seketika jongwoon membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat pada bos mafianya.

"sepertinya suasana disini sangat mengharukan huh? Tapi sayangnya air mataku tidak bisa keluar" kekehnya dengan nada santai namun pandangannya berubah serius saat menatap Yesung. Ia jentikkan jemarinya, pertanda untuk segera mengamankan Yesung, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Sedetik kemudian anak buahnya sudah mengunci pergerakan ketiga namja tersebut.

"habisi dia" perintah pada Jongwoon

Jongwoon tak bergeming, entah apa yang ia pikirkan dan masih menatap Yesung lekat. Sementara yesung seolah memohon –jangan-lakukan-itu-hyung- kepada Jongwoon.

" tunggu apalagi! Cepat habisi DIA! Ulang kepada Jongwoon dengan menunjuk yesung. Namun pada akhirnya egolah yang menguasai pikiran jongwoon. Ia mengayunkan ponsel yang ada ditangannya dan mengarahkannya pada yesung dan

'DORRRRRRR'

Bukannya Yesung yang tertembak namun Jongwoonlah yang menerima tembakan itu dari seseorang. yang bersarang tepat dijantungnya.

"angkat tangan, kalian sudah dikepung" Ujar Choi Siwon sang kepala kepolisian yang entah masuk dari mana. Akibat banyaknya pasukan kepolisian yang dikerahkan, dan anak buahnya tak mampu lagi kabur. Sementara Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera melepaskan ikatan di tubuh kyuhyun dan .

Disisi lain Yesung tengah menagis tersedu-sedu dengan meletakkan kepala sang Hyung dipahanya.

"hyung, aku mohon bertahanlah" ujarnya parau

"J-Jongwonnn-nieee" ujar Yesung menahan sakit. "Jongwoonnnn, mianhe. Hyung minta maaf selama ini" mendengar ucapan sang hyung Jongwoon hanya bisa menangis semakin keras.

Disela-sela sakitnya, Yesung merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan robot-robotan yang sempat diambilnya dari kamar Kyuhyun dan segera ia berikan benda tersebut pada yesung.

"Jong-woon mi-mian-he" ujarnya terbata, seketika ia menutup matanya.

"HYUNGGGGGGGG" teriak Jongwoon histeris "HYUNGGGGGGG ANDWAE! HAJIMARAAAA! HYUNGGGGGGGG" seketika tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi dengan masih memeluk tubuh hyung yang ada dipangkuannya.

Sementara Kyuhyun menatap miris sosok yang dicintainya tersebut.

Skip Time 

"Kyuhyun-ah jaga Ye- maksudku Jongwoon baik-baik disana" pinta Donghae pada sahabatnya Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di bandara mengantar Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon ke Kanada untuk berbulan madu.

"tentu saja ikan, tak perlu kau ingatkan pun aku pasti akan menjaganya" sergah kyuhyun.

"aish anak ini" gerutu donghae. Sementara yesung hanya terkiki melihatnya.

"seharusnya aku yang mengingatkanmu, sampai kapan kau akan mengantungkan hubunganmu dengan orang yang ada disebelahmu itu" ujarnya dengan menunjuk eunhyuk.

"apa maksudmu mengantungkan hah?" tanya Donghae ketus

"Eunhyuk-ah paksalah dia untuk segera menikahimu haha"titah Kyuhyun kepada Eunhyuk. Sementar Eunhyuk hanya mampu tersipu malu.

Donghae membela diri "YAK! Dasar kau ini 'plakkk'" didaratkannya pukulan ke kepala kyuhyun.

"sepertinya kami harus segera menuju gate keberangkatan kami, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, Anyeong" ujar kyuhyun mengandeng Jongwoon dengan berlalu menuju gatenya.

"Hae-ah, Hyukkie-ah sampai jumpa dan cepat susul kami" teriak Jongwoon dengan berlari meninggalkan pasangan Eunhae.

**~FIN~**

Tadaaaa... saya datang dengan ff baru haha, sebenernya ff ini adalah ff gift buat birthday nya MY BABY YESUNG, tapi karena saya yg sok sibuk jadinya baru update sekarang hehe *plakkk

Oke dahhh, maafff kalo NC nya ancurrrrrr, ini pengalaman pertama nulis NC soalnya. dan maaf juga kalo banyak typo soalnya saya malas edit hehe

Mohon reviewnya ya, marilah saling menghargai satu sama lain *bow


End file.
